


Hot Chocolate

by hellhoundtheory



Series: A Destiel Christmas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundtheory/pseuds/hellhoundtheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn’t like coffee, Dean tries to convince him of the goodness of warm beverages in a decked-out Christmas diner in some small town in Illinois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

With a case finished in two days beneath their belts and growling stomachs, Dean and Sam Winchester raced to the motel from their case. In record time, they cleaned the blood out of their clothes and hair, then made for the motel door, both racing to the Impala. Dean turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking spot in dangerous time; hearing his stomach make noises louder than his engine made Dean frantic. 

While they had finished the case in two days, having not eaten in those two days dampened their post-case glow. Being held hostage by a group of crazy vampire wannabes and their vamp leader didn’t do much for the appetite. Any food offered to them, they refused, worrying that it might be tainted with vamp blood, poison, or any number of nasties. Eventually they had given up trying to free themselves, had Cas come down with his unexpected heavenly bitch fit, and free them so that they could behead the vamp with his own torture devices, and restrain the humans. Most of the blood they cleaned off of them was their own or the vampires'. Dean’s black eye was from Cas, and Sam’s was from a human. Hopefully no one would ask where they came from, especially since neither brother had corroborated their stories. 

Before they knew it, Sam and Dean had arrived at the diner, grumbling and groaning over sore wrists and ankles, which had been held tight by chains for too long. They went to call over the waitress to order; just as she turned around to finish her other order, Castiel popped in, the sound of his wings brushing their ears. When the waitress turned around, she tried not to act surprised at the new figure sitting next to the customers she was about to collect orders from, straightening her face into a smile.

"Hello, welcome to Steve’s Diner, how may I help you? Oh, and the special today is peppermint pancakes," she covered, still a little shocked by the appearance of their friend. Sam and Dean hadn’t even noticed that it was sunrise, breakfast time so intent they were on filling their stomachs. Castiel had just finished killing one of his brothers and was far from happy, but he knew that Dean would appreciate it if he apologized for punching him. 

"Hi, I’ll have the, uh, double-meat burger and a coffee," Dean didn’t care what meal it was, he wanted a burger. Sam scrunched up his nose, but couldn’t really justify eating a salad for breakfast, and not when he was so hungry.

"I think I will have a double stack of the special, and a cup of coffee too," Sam smiled at the waitress, handing her his and Dean’s menus. Dean started playing with the garland taped around the edge of the table, pulling out one of the little Santas. 

"And for you?" The waitress smiled prettily at the one in the trench coat, waiting for his response. He merely looked confused, turning to the man with the worst black eye and the short hair for help.

"He’ll have a coffee." Dean made to cover for his friend’s awkward angel attributes, the waitress went to write it down when the brown haired guy spoke. 

"I dislike the taste of coffee and the caffeine does nothing to rouse me from sleepiness as I…" Again, Dean went to cover for his awkwardness and lack of response, but instead of ordering him nothing, like usual, he got the idea in his head to show Castiel that some human things were good. Cas needed a break.

"He’ll have a hot chocolate." He waved away the waitress before she could respond or Cas could be anymore socially inept. Sam sensed another fight in Castiel’s burning glare and Dean’s smugness. He didn’t want to be around for the embarrassment if the angel whooped Dean’s ass in public. 

"I have to go to the bathroom. If the waitress brings our coffee, ask her if they have Splenda." While Dean would normally chide him on being a “health nut," he was too busy having a staring contest with Castiel.

Finally, Cas broke the silence, monotone as ever, “I came here to apologize for punching you, but it seems that you would rather quarrel more." Dean was taken aback for a moment, trying to formulate words that wouldn’t hurt his masculinity.

"I don’t want to fight, I just want you to enjoy yourself. You’re fighting a war, and every time you come back you’re just like a soldier again." Castiel’s eyebrows lifted imperceptibly at the sincerity of Dean’s speech, “I thought we had moved past that." Dean inwardly punched himself for being such a girl. 

Cas didn’t seem to know how to respond, and Dean was bad with silence.

"Thanks, by the way, for coming to apologize, and stuff. It’s good that you, you know…" he trailed off, but with Castiel still unwilling to fill the silence, Dean continued, “Hot chocolate’s really good, though. I haven’t had it since I was a kid, but it’s sweet, and maybe you’ll be a little less pissed at me after you’ve had some." He tried to chuckle at his own humor, Castiel didn’t really try to smile, so Dean resolved himself to dealing with the silence, letting out an awkward huff of air.

The waitress came by with the two reindeer coffee mugs precariously balanced in one hand and a candy cane mug of hot chocolate frothing with whip cream on the other. After placing them down, she smiled and said “Your food will be out in a minute," Castiel began poking at the mass of aerated cream as she left.

"It’s good, try it," Dean encouraged him. Cas looked at him, and then looked at the drink, skeptical. Dean huffed, and brought Castiel’s mug to his lips, taking a gulp of the hot chocolate. The sweetness glided over his tongue and down his gullet, warm and satisfying. Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas, handing him the mug.

Like a cat, the angel licked a bit of cream off the top, then went to drink it as Dean did. The Winchester could have sworn Cas smiled, just a bit after he put down the mug. 

"You were right. The beverage was pleasing." Cas went in for another drink, but Dean stopped him.

"Uh, you’ve got a little, uh, right there" He pointed at Castiel’s nose and the whip cream sitting on it. The pink nub of Cas’ tongue went out to lick his nose, but didn’t quite reach. Without even thinking, Dean wiped it off with his finger, putting the finger in his mouth and sucking off the cream. Cas’ nose was left a little reddened and Dean could swear Cas’ cheeks rouged with heat. He could have died from embarrassment just thinking of the action, especially doing that romantic shit with another dude, but Castiel’s hesitant smile made it worth it.

"Drink up, buddy," Dean said gruffly, trying to maintain and idea of manliness. While Castiel glugged away at his hot cocoa, Dean sipped at his coffee, faintly tasting the sweet cream and just a hint of Castiel through the bitter tide of diner swill. 

Sam sat down, “Hey, where’s my Splenda?"

Dean ignored his brother, sipping his coffee while imagining it was Cas’ hot chocolate.


End file.
